


SimpsonBirds

by racesgirl2000



Category: The Simpsons, Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Ever wondered what Thunderbirds 2004 would have been like if it had been made by Matt Groening? No? Well, here it is anyway. Basically parodying out of the film.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Thunderbirds or any Simpsons characters that have been used in this story.

Who's who?

Homer Simpson -Jeff Tracy

Jimbo Jones -Scott Tracy

Kearney -John Tracy

Nelson Muntz -Virgil Tracy

Dolph -Gordon Tracy

Bart Simpson -Alan Tracy

Lisa Simpson -TinTin

Professor John Frink -Brains

Milhouse Van Houten -Fermat

Marge Simpson -Lady Penelope

Waylon Smithers -Parker

Sideshow Bob -Hood

Apu Nahasapemapatilon -Kyrano

Manjula Nahasapemapatilon -Onaha

Edna Krabappel -Transom

Seymour Skinner -Mullion

Kent Brockman -Lisa Lowe (Journalist)

Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Miss Hoover, Lewis, Wendall, Martin, Sherri, Terri, Barney, Moe, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Krusty the Klown, Sideshow Mel and Ned Flanders -Extras

And now on with the story-

On an island in the South Pacific there is a secret. It is the home of the famous SimpsonBirds. The SimpsonBirds are a group of cartoon characters that go all around the world saving the world of Matt Greoning animation from impossible situations. The SimpsonBirds are operated by the famous Tracy family. Everyone had heard of the SimpsonBirds and worshiped them but there is one member of the family that was always left out. This member was Bart Simpson. Bart was only fourteen years old and therefore still in school where he was at this moment daydreaming about when he can join his family on their secret missions.

"Bart Simpson, pay attention now!" shouted his teacher Miss Hoover.

"I was." protested Bart automatically.

Miss Hoover walked up to Bart's exercise book and found Bart's doodle of SimpsonBird 1.

"Hmmm. This is really impressive, Bart. SimpsonBirds are go has nothing to do with Pythagoras unfortunately. I'm going to have to give you an essay so that I can prove to you that I'm better." lectured Miss Hoover.

"What? This ain't fair. How can you boss me around when you're as bad as my dad." shouted Bart.

"Because the director told me to do this now get on with the scene, Bart before we get into trouble." pleaded Miss Hoover.

"Yeah." agreed Milhouse and some other kids in Bart's class.

"Okay," grunted Bart as they exited the classroom. "This sucks, Milhouse, why do I get picked on all the time. Why can't I tell them that I'm a SimpsonBird and then they won't be able to tease me." he continued grudgingly.

"Well, Bart, strictly speaking, you're not a SimpsonBird yet and anyway, you shouldn't tell anyone anyway. Don't you think that we should try to keep our voices down, I mean, I don't think Richard, Lewis, Wendall, Martin, Sherri, Terri and the others off screen quite heard us." replied Milhouse wearily, they had this conversation too many times.

"If we lowered our voices, the audience won't be able to hear us, Milhouse," countered Bart but when he saw the look of disbelief on his friend's face he continued. "I know what you mean though, how everyone in this school hasn't figured us out I'll never now unless they think we're nuts."

Then Martin ran into the back of the two friends in excitement.

"The SimpsonBirds are going to be on TV, the SimpsonBirds!" he shouted.

"Yo, Martin, cool it, what's happening? You were just in front of us a second ago." said Bart in confusion.

"Bart, please, I'm an extra, I'm supposed to be everywhere. Now we're supposed to go and watch the SimpsonBirds on TV, come on." explained Martin for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The three of them ran to the TV room that was filled to bursting with students and teachers.

"It's an oil rig fire in Russia." stated Wendall as they entered.

On the TV screen was Kent Brockman doing a report.

"This is Kent Brockman reporting from Russia where a distress call has just be sent to the SimpsonBirds and here they are," shouted Kent over the bad weather. "That was quick, it's like they came from just off screen."

The oil rig was an inferno and five men were trapped on board in need of rescue.

"Come on, come on." yelled Seymour Skinner to Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Barney Gumble and Moe Syzlak.

"Hey, how are those guys my dad drinks with and Principal Skinner on the oil rig?" asked Bart.

"Hey, just watch as you've been told, Bart." sighed Lewis.

"Okay, Jimbo, we've got a dangerous situation here, watch that tower and keep out of trouble." ordered Homer.

"Yo, Mr S, I'm supposed to fly SimpsonBird 2." groaned Nelson.

"Yeah he is and I've got nothing to do because you're here, Mr S." added Dolph.

"Stop arguing and do as you're told, Nelson, you'd probaby crash SimpsonBird 2 and Dolph, you're way too silly to do anything useful. Now, Nelson, get your ass on the rescue platform now and Dolph, shut the hell up, you don't have many lines in this movie, remember?" shouted Homer in annoyance.

Both groaned but did as they were told. Soon Nelson was in the Rescue platform and heading down towards the oil rig. He quickly targeted the five men and sent out the safety lines.

"Come on, pull us up, my hair's getting wet and I'm covered in dirt. No money's worth this." Principal Skinner fumed.

"What did you say?" asked Nelson suspiciously.

"Nothing, don't worry about me, I was talking to myself, this has nothing to do with destroying the SimpsonBirds." replied Seymour.

"Shut up, Skinner, you're giving the story away." hissed Moe.

Finally, all four men were pulled to safety upon the rescue platform. Now it was time for Jimbo to show off.

"Targeting the main structure now, Mr S." stated Jimbo.

"Get on with it, Jimbo, stop milking it, you're not the main character, Bart is, remember?" said Homer in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, it's not fair though." grumbled Jimbo as he made a perfect shot and extinguished the fire.

"That was amazing, the SimpsonBirds fired a missile into the oil rig so that all the oxygen was eaten up, therefore putting out the fire. Now back to you in the studio." finished Kent before the news turned to more trivial subjects.

Everyone in the TV room cheered and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Simspon," shouted Krusty the Klown in the guise of the principal. "There's someone to see you."

At this moment, Marge Simpson waltzed into the room dressed from head to toe in pink designer lady accessorises. She was followed by Waylon Smithers who was also dressed very fetchingly in pink complete with sulky body language.

"Hi, Kids," said Marge as all the boys in the room flocked around her goggling at how much pink one person can possibly wear. "Bart honey, your father's been unavoidably detained so I'll be giving you a lift home. Will any of your friends be joining you?"

"Just Milhouse." answered Bart.

"Okay, let's go then and finish this boring scene." finished Marge.

"Wait 'till Daddy sees this one, Rod." laughed Todd Flanders.

"He'll kill you for this one, Pan Head." teased Rod.

At this moment, a huge green flying machine started to land on top of them.

"Oh my Goodness! Aliens." Ned Flanders screamed until Rod managed to calm down enough to notice that it wasn't aliens.

"It's even better," he cried out. "It's the SimpsonBirds, Daddy!"

"Okay guys, this is San Francisco hospital-" started Nelson with the air of a tour guide.

"What? San Francisco. But we're from Springfield, why have you brought us to Calfornia of all places, how are we gonna get home now?" exclaimed Barney on the Rescue platform to Nelson.

Nelson looked at his feet as he realised the mistake. "Well, it's not my fault, old man Simpson's flying, you know, not me, if I was I bet I won't have made such a silly mistake so ha ha!" he said clearly upset at being made to look stupid and pointing at Lenny, Carl, Moe, Barney and Skinner while laughing.

"Hey, it's not my fault either, the crappy script told me that this where I was to come." fumed Homer over the radio.

"Okay, everyone, calm down, let's just say thank you and get on with the rest of the scene." said Seymour.

Grudgingly, the five men thanked the SimpsonBirds and exited the Rescue platform. When this had happened, Jimbo brought SimpsonBird 1 in sight of all the cartoons by the hospital and therefore in range for Seymour to fire his gooey substance that would lead his boss Sideshow Bob to the SimpsonBirds base. Seymour quickly took advantage of the situation and then allowed himself to be led into the hospital by the waiting nurses with the oil rig set of Lenny, Carl, Moe and Barney.

"Did you see that? Why the diddly didn't the pilot of SimpsonBird 1 see that, it was very obvious, wasn't it?" gushed Ned not able to take in the stupidity of the situation.

"Remember, Daddy, that's what the writers said would happen, it's not really Jimbo's fault." answered Todd, also in awe of what had just happened.

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, a certain pink car could be seen making its way towards the secret headquarters of International Rescue. Aboard this car was Marge, Smithers, Bart and Milhouse. Marge was keeping herself occupied by reading a newspaper and was entertaining Smithers who was very glad of the attention.

As they drew near to the island, Smithers noticed that there were two unidentified craft approaching them, however being the professional he was, he did not panic and just stated this fact to Marge, who along with Bart and Milhouse turned to get a better look. All were pleased that the craft were just the SimpsonBirds. Both machines slowly overtook the small car and waved to its occupants. Jimbo, who was flying SimpsonBird 1 however, took the opportunity to show off.

"Jimbo's always trying way too hard to impress." groaned Bart which earned him a vicious glare from Marge and a thumbs up from Smithers who could hardly contain his giggles.

Eventually, everyone made it safely onto the island and soon it was time for dinner.

"Food is up, everybody, come and get it." announced Manjula.

Everyone came and grabbed the food in what can only be described as a whirlwind. Jimbo, Nelson and Dolph arguing about who was the best pilot of the SimpsonBirds and ignoring Homer's attempts to grab their attention which led to Bart getting angry. So off he stormed dragging poor Milhouse along with him to SimpsonBird 1 to have a look inside it.

Once in SimpsonBird 1 which Bart somehow managed to get inside by knowing a very long password, he and Milhouse got inside the advanced rocket and started pushing buttons like all young lads do when faced with a control panel full of buttons. Inevitably, Bart pushed the wrong button that caused the great rocket to try to take off through the swimming pool rather than past it. This led to panic inside SimpsonBird1 and anger from Homer who was both luckily and unluckily sat in his office at the time. Luckily to stop the rocket from taking off and unluckily for correctly guessing that it was Bart's fault.

"Bart, get your ass to my office this second." yelled Homer when he had successfully saved the craft and its occupants.

Bart and Milhouse however wandered to Homer's office as slowly as they possibly could. This allowed Milhouse to run his hand around the nose cone of the SimpsonBird. Suddenly, Milhouse felt his hand make contact with some goo.

"Eww, what's that stuff," he spat as he tried to find somewhere to wipe the goo off on being unsuccessful however he wondered where it had come from. "I think this is a Gallium Electrolyte something or other."

"What does that mean?" asked Bart though he wasn't really interested; he was too pre-occupied with his doom coming from Homer's big mouth.

"I don't know, we'll fret about it when it's too late to do anything about." replied Milhouse as they reached the door to Homer's office, Milhouse gave Bart a sympathetic smile before leaving him alone to face his fate.

"Homer, it was an accident, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." rambled Bart when he entered the office.

"Damn right it won't happen again, you're never going in there again. You're grounded for the rest of the movie." glowered Homer.

"This sucks, it wasn't my fault and you should've made the defence systems better." snapped Bart.

"This isn't my fault, Bart, you're too young in this movie, okay?" said Homer. "Now get the hell out of my office, Bart."

Once Bart had left muttering about how how Homer sucked, Homer flipped the switch that would allow him to talk to Kearney.

"Hi, Kearney, how's things?" asked Homer.

"Okay especially now you've stopped drinking beer in this movie. What about you?" asked Kearney.

"Well, Bart's home for the school holidays and we've already had a big argument about him messing about in SimpsonBird 1." Homer answered.

"That's normal for you two, if you trusted him a bit more though, he won't be nearly as bad." advised Kearney.

"Yeah well, if he just grew up and stopped getting cross with me, I'd trust him." said Homer.

"You two are soooooo alike, that's the problem." said Kearney.

"What! How dare you compare me to Bart, we're-" shouted Homer going red in the face.

"Point proven, I think, see you soon, Mr S." laughed Kearney before he switched off the link, knowing full well he was going to regret saying that.

Homer glared at the screen that only seconds ago had displayed Kearney, he slammed his fist against the desk, how dare Bart and Kearney treat him like that. He decided that it was time that he greeted Marge and thanked her for bringing Bart home. He wandered over to the swimming pool and sure enough there was Marge herself. Homer made his way over to her but her mobile suddenly went off.

"Hello, Smithers." she replied.

Homer watched as her face turned sour, there was obviously a problem and his observation was confirmed a minute later when Marge slammed the phone shut and quickly got out of the comfy chair and started to storm off in the direction of FAB1.

"Hey, Marge honey, what's wrong?" asked Homer bracing himself for an attack.

Marge glared at him for a moment before she calmed down. "Sorry, Homie but I'll have to leave, Smithers just found some information telling us that the oil rig fire was no accident so I've got to go back to rainy London, just my luck."

"Okay, Marge, have a safe trip home, thanks for bringing Bart home and I hope you catch the bad guys soon." replied Homer.

"So do I, Homie, so do I. I'll be able to get back to my sun bathing then." said Marge.

It was early the next morning when Milhouse finally plucked up the courage to go and see Professor Frink about that strange 'Gallium Electrolyte Compound'.

"Hi, Professor Frink." he exclaimed.

"Morning, Milhouse," replied Professor Frink. "I have something to show you, glavin."

"Wow, it's that weird device that allows you to move things with your mind, cool, though I must ask what does this have to do with the SimpsonBirds?"

"Just watch like a good boy, Milhouse." said Professor Frink.

So Professor Frink demonstrated his little device that didn't quite work as according to plan, allowing for Mole to do some flying that we would never have thought possible. (Also no one ever goes to check if it damaged or not, although, seeing as it's only Sideshow Bob that will be using it later, who cares.)

"Professor Frink," said Milhouse. "I've got something to talk to you about."

"Oh," said Professor Frink. "Is it about girl?"

Milhouse looked at Professor Frink in horror and said "No, I'm annoyed of talking like this, Brains was never this bad in the TV series."

"Come on now, Milhouse, you're doing brilliant so far, just think yourself lucky, if this was like the TV series, you, Manjula, Principal Skinner and Miss Krabappel, woo-hoy," Professor Frink gasped as he shuddered at the last name. "Wouldn't be in this film, let's just get on with this scene before anybody notices this little mistake."

"Okay, Professor Frink and thanks. Anyway, me and Bart found this weird goo on the nose of SimpsonBird 1 which is apparently a Gallium Electrolyte, something or other." explained Milhouse.

"Let's check it out." said Prfoessor Frink and with that, he and Milhouse wandered across SimpsonBird 2's silo towards SimpsonBird1's launch pad, both only occasionally tripping over their own feet or each other's for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, the chariots of the gods. Now they have dabbled with the mortals they return to Olympus and so I follow." scoffed Sideshow Bob.

"We're here, Sir, do you want me to start the next phase!" announced Edna Krabappel.

"The sub is armed and ready, Sir, should I target the main structure?" added Seymour.

"Why would I want to destroy what'll be mine soon," Sideshow Bob answered angrily at Seymour's stupidity as he grabbed Seymour by his shirt and forcing him to look into his snake staff. "You'll do only as I say, you're too dim to think of a plan of your own."

"Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir, it won't happen again, Sir." Seymour apologised while trying to put his now misshapen shirt back into its previously posing style.

"Edna, commence targeting of SimpsonBird 5." ordered Sideshow Bob.

"What? How can he attack SimpsonBird 5 when it's supposed to be secret?" exclaimed Lenny in the guise of one of Seymour's nameless disappearing henchmen.

"Yeah, how does he know it even exists, never mind where it is?" added Carl.

"Shut up! I won't be made to look a fool. I'm only doing as I'm told. I know you're right but what can I do about it?" pouted Sideshow Bob.

"The missiles've been launched and will be hitting SimpsonBird 5 whether we should know where it is or if it exists or not, ha." concluded Edna.

On SimpsonBird 5, Kearney was listening to the latest Green Day CD when a siren started to blare.

What the Hell? he thought to himself as he whirled around to the main computer screen that was displaying the warning. Something was about to hit SimpsonBird 5. As quickly as he could, Kearney opened a link to talk to Professor Frink who was supposed to be on the command centre.

"SimpsonBird 5 to base. Mayday, mayday!" he managed before he was flung into the wall behind him as the missile hit the satellite.

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, a loud alarm started to sound alerting the island's inhabitants to a potential disaster aboard SimpsonBird 5. Everyone on the island that could hear it came rushing into the control room where Professor Frink had managed to stumble into the correct computer to tell him what he needed to know to help SimpsonBird 5. The control room was spinning around as it switched from its previous guise of Homer's office into the headquarters of International Rescue.

Jimbo, Nelson and Dolph ran over to the wall where all their portraits were displayed which cleverly hid the lifts to the SimpsonBirds.

"What's the problem, Professor Frink?" asked Homer as he needlessly took a tour around the transformed desk to check out how it looked.

"A suspected metor attack, Mr Simpson." replied Professor Frink as Homer completed his trek and headed towards his lift.

"SimpsonBirds are go!" he shouted as the portraits slid down allowing Homer, Jimbo, Nelson and Dolph to be transported towards SimpsonBird 3 which would be needed to go and save Kearney.

"I wish they had the slide thing like they had on the series, these lifts are so awesome." complained Nelson with a dreamy look on his face as he imagined himself going head first on his way to SimpsonBird 2.

"Yeah, travelling through the silo's to get to SimpsonBird 3 would've been fun too." sighed Jimbo who was now thoroughly bored.

"Well, Nelson, you're too fat to go on a slide thing and this way is much safer and not to mention faster even if it does suck." explained Homer as they all exited the lifts and entered SimpsonBird 3.

There was immediately a fight as to who would be flying the machine. In the series, Bart would have flown SimpsonBird 3 with Jimbo as his co pilot. However, Bart was not a SimpsonBird and therefore there was a pilot to be decided upon.

"I should be pilot as I am the original co-pilot." stated Jimbo with a superior look on his face.

"Oh man, that's not fair, I haven't done any rescuing yet. Please, can I pilot?" begged Dolph.

"Can I be co-pilot with Dolph seeing as old man Simpson here stole SimpsonBird 2 earlier?" asked Nelson looking hopeful.

Homer looked at the three pleading faces and made his decision and said "You're right, Dolph, you should get to pilot as you're on the verge of being useless in this movie and Nelson'll be your co-pilot as again he's also being left out. I don't want to hear any arguments. Jimbo, I let you to fly SimpsonBird 1 earlier, it's about time you let someone else take centre stage. I, however, will still be in charge, now get moving."

Nelson and Dolph jumped up and down in delight but stopped when Homer gave them a highly disapproving look causing them to quickly sit down in their appropriate seats, Jimbo sat at the back and Homer took the big chair in the middle. Finally, SimpsonBird 3 took off and headed towards the stricken satellite.

While all this drama was unfolding, Bart was on the beach playing with his stone thrower thing which apparently nearly hit Sideshow Bob's sub (we could live in hope). Anyway, he was busy moping about his argument with Homer the night before when he heard the massive engines of SimpsonBird 3 come to life and carry his family towards an exciting situation. Bart glared at the guilty machine wishing that he could be apart of whatever was going on.

Behind him there was a crashing sound and a wild looking Lisa revealed herself. Bart rolled his eyes at her trying to look like he wasn't bothered about being left behind again. Lisa, however, saw through this façade immediately and was about to tease Bart about it when an agitated Milhouse barged his way through the brushes surrounding the beach.

"SimpsonBird 5 has been hit, SimpsonBird 5-" he yelled panicking.

"Yo, Milhouse, cool it, there's no need to worry, everything'll be fine, this is an all yellow cast." explained Bart.

Sideshow Bob, however, had other plans and at that precise moment, exposed himself to the three kids. All three stared in shock and horror at what was happening before their very eyes. Tracy Island was not so secret after all.

"Bart, I can't believe it, you jinxed us, of all the stupid things you could have said, you decided it was best to jinx us, now I've got to try and run in my new shoes, my hair'll get all messed up and-" moaned Lisa.

"Wait a second, how do we know that this submarine is bad, it could just be a fluke." commented Milhouse.

"You three on the beach, you're supposed to run off before we can see you, like that's really possible." yelled Seymour.

"You're supposed to search the ocean first for some silly reason so that the amazing trio can escape, you too, Bart." explained Sideshow Bob rolling his eyes before sticking his head safely inside his submarine.

"Oh, sorry." said Milhouse.

"Just get on with it." moaned Seymour as he turned his back on them.

"Ahhhhh, Sideshow Bob!!!" shouted the beach trio and thankfully obeyed their own command before Seymour had chance to turn around.

They ran as fast as they could through the jungle. In hardly anytime at all they reached the house, just in time to see Sideshow Bob, Edna, Seymour, Lenny and Carl enter the house on their way to take over International Rescue. Barney was standing guard outside.

"You can't still think they're good now, can you, Milhouse, they have just gone in my house uninvited?" asked Bart with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, Bart, you were right for once. How are we gonna get in there and save everyone, oops, we shouldn't know that yet, sorry!" replied Milhouse with telltale goofy grin, he was quickly getting fed up with this story.

"The vents." exclaimed Bart with a knowing smile.

"Air vents in a house, that we can fit into, you must be crazy," cried Lisa. "Why would there be any reason for air vents at all in a house?"

"They're not for the house, Lisa, they're for the silos." explained Milhouse although he didn't look too certain.

"Okay but why do they need to be big enough for us to get in so easily, I mean, we don't even need to crawl." implored Lisa.

"Yeah well, I can't come up with a suitable reason for that one, only that it allows us to go and listen in on the exchange that Sideshow Bob's about to have with your dad. Come on, we need to get moving, otherwise we'll miss it and Barney can only pretend not to see us for so long, you know, we're being really loud!" answered Milhouse.

The heroic three climb into the unexplainably big air vents and miraculously find their way to above the control without getting lost once. Once there they find that Sideshow Bob had managed to easily deceive the apparently impenetrable defences that hid the control room. All it took was a groovy gadget belonging to Edna, Seymour kicking in a Titanium (this was a very very strong metal) door (but he'll be fine in the next scene) and Lenny and Carl grabbing Apu and Manjula that we can only assume were waiting off screen to be caught.

"So this is the secret headquarters of the SimpsonBirds." observed Sideshow Bob as he entered, ignoring the howls of pain from Seymour who at the very least must have broken a toe whilst breaking down that door.

Professor Frink was sat in one of the upbeat looking chairs that no normal person would own, trying with no success to look like he didn't know what Sideshow Bob was up to. When Sideshow Bob entered however he leapt up as if he had been burnt, only to be led over to yet another snazzy chair by the now fully recovered Seymour (see I told you he would be fine).

Apu finally got a look at was causing all the chaos and cried "Oh no, not you again, if I was a street rat in this film, I would be currently saving the day but unfortunately, it was not meant to be, carry on, Sideshow Bob."

Manjula just tried to look as small as possible.

Sideshow Bob turned to look at Apu. Now was the perfect time to get him back for the humiliating defeat he had suffered when he framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery. He forced his snake staff into Apu's face causing him to collapse crying in pain. Sideshow Bob turned his back in disgust; he was not allowed to destroy the annoying thorn in his side, it would be too horrible for the little kiddies in the audience.

"Professor Frink! Oh how, I've longed to meet you again since we met at the auditions a few weeks ago," said Edna to Prfoessor Frink. "I've counted down the days 'till we would be doing this scene together, your wonderful laugh's like music to my ears unlike Seymour's, that ridiculous lab coat you always wear makes you look good enough to eat, I-"

"Edna, please, you're destroying my big scene," growled Sideshow Bob before he turned his attention to the portraits of our heroes on the wall. "Homer Simpson, the father of my arch-nemesis Bart Simpson, I should've known, he should really cut down on the beer and donuts. Oh well, I'll use his technology to become even richer and then I'll own the biggest gold pool ever built. Mwahahahahaha."

He turned to Edna who was still goggling at Professor Frink and rolled his eyes. Thankfully, she got the hint and got on with her job. She looked at her gadget and informed Sideshow Bob how to access the computers that would allow him to take over the SimpsonBirds. To work however Sideshow Bob required Professor Frink's fingerprints. Sideshow Bob turned on Prfoessor Frink who was looking rather scared right now.

"Professor, come over here now and activate the control room." he ordered.

"F-f-f. Oh good glavin in a gladbag, sorry nearly swore, I mean no way!" Professor Frink answered.

"Now! Or I chop off your hand and-" started Sideshow Bob.

"No, you can't do that to a movie character unless it's Team America, I won't let you, besides, this is a kid's movie and you're not allowed to do anything too violent." interrupted Edna as she batted her eyelashes at Professor Frink who was finally beginning to like this female bad guy.

"Thank you, Edna, good glavin, I don't what to say, I-" Professor Frink started to say.

"Professor, activate the control room now." shouted Sideshow Bob walking to face Professor Frink so that he would be forced to look into his staff. Professor Frink was immediately under Sideshow Bob's spell. He slowly walked over to the handprint thingamajig with a glazed look on his face (or well this is what should have happened if the series and the Disney version of Aladdin had been used as inspiration, unfortunately, we get treated to a silly walk and a very amusing comment from Sideshow Bob). Professor Frink (by whatever means) activated the control room, which again whirled around with things sinking into the floor and the portraits changing to reveal our heroes in their uniforms. (You have to admit this is a much better operation cover-up than the series).

Meanwhile aboard SimpsonBird 5, SimpsonBird 3 had finally arrived after much fighting, name calling and other unmentionable stuff. Dolph and Nelson had safely flown the craft to SimpsonBird 5 with skill that would not have been imagined considering their small but taller than Bart, Milhouse and Lisa stature. (You really want to know how they did it, don't you. No? Well, I'll tell you anyway, they had been scampering all over the controls for the past half hour or however long the journey was). At this precise moment, Homer, Jimbo, Nelson and Dolph can be found putting on protective equipment. Jimbo quickly leapt up and unlocked the door that had connected to the airlock that would lead them to SimpsonBird 5 and Kearney. Everyone quickly followed eager to be the first on the scene. Somehow, Homer got there first by pushing his colleagues out of his way. When they arrived at their destination, he set about ordering everyone around.

"Jimbo, tackle that fire, Nelson, stay with Kearney, Dolph, go and find something that looks important to do and I'll stand in front of this camera and pose." said Homer.

Kearney looked up to see that his rescue had finally arrived and said "You took your time and am I glad to see you guys?"

Nelson went over to Kearney to what was wrong, he saw that poor Kearney had an injured or broken arm and a hole in the back of his uniform that Nelson decided that he would ignore, he didn't want to upset too many kids in the audience with medical jargon. He quickly got out a trusty sling and put it on Kearney.

Over by the camera, Homer was fed up, he looked around at the mess that was supposed to be SimpsonBird 5 and sighed about whever created this piece of crap. He looked around to find Jimbo tackling an imaginary fire and Kearney and Nelson arguing about who had the worst part to play in this film.

"You've got more lines than me." shouted Nelson.

"At least you get to rescue some dude's butts; I'm the one that needs rescuing." yelled Kearney.

"At least you get to control your SimpsonBird, old man Simpson stole mine." shouted Nelson.

"Well, your SimpsonBird's still in one piece at the end of this, look at mine." shouted Kearney right back.

Dolph was sat twiddling his thumbs, moving his head as he watched his two arguing brothers as if watching a live hockey match; yet again, he was not needed. Homer decided that it was about time that they got off this dump of a satellite.

"Okay, Boys," he commanded. "Back to SimpsonBird 3."

Dolph scampered over to the airlock while Homer and Jimbo helped Kearney up. (You can't expect Nelson to actually help Kearney stand up, do you?) Dolph was trying without success to open the airlock. Rather than actually admit this, he turned around with a solemn look on his face.

"The airlock's jammed." Dolph cried out.

Luckily for Dolph, Sideshow Bob called them up at this precise moment, having seen this sequence of events through his superior mind reading capabilities.

"Hello, SimpsonBirds." Sideshow Bob swooned.

All aboard the wrecked craft whirled around to face a man with a ludicrous snake staff smile at them; they could see Professor Frink looking very uncomfortable in the background. It took them only a second to figure out that Sideshow Bob was bad news.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Homer who was now in even more of a bad mood than previously believed possible.

"How rude of you, Homer and in front of your sons too. It's me, Sideshow Bob and I'm going to kill you all but you're immortal, what a shame but I'll carry on regardless so that I can take the SimpsonBirds and rob all the banks in the world starting with London." said Sideshow Bob evilly.

"You'll never get away with it." shouted Jimbo realizing that he hadn't been the centre of attention for ages now; this earned him a glare from Homer, Kearney, Nelson and Dolph.

Sideshow Bob, however, laughed "Oh but I will."

"D'OH!" Homer said slapping his forehead.

"Get on with it." hissed Milhouse from the air vent above Sideshow Bob's head. Prfoessor Frink quickly hid Milhouse's outburst with a huge sneeze that nearly knocked everyone in the control to the floor.

Homer now took advantage of the confusion to get a word in and asked "What the hell've we ever done to you?"

"You're the heroes while I'm the evil villain, the usual story applies, sorry. You apparently left me to die in some mine when you saved everybody else including my former comedy partner Krusty the Klown and Apu and you stopped my attempts to murder your real son Bart." explained Sideshow Bob. (This is another good thing about the film in comparison with the series, the Hood has no proper motive in the series, here he does, sort of)

Seymour took his cue for a chance to push poor Apu around. When Apu had been successfully pushed into the line of sight of Homer, Apu visibly cringed; no one liked to be on the bad side of Homer and said "I am sorry, Mr Homer, I thought he was in Springfield Pennitary, I mean, I thought he was dead."

Sideshow Bob glared at Apu with revulsion and told Lenny and Carl "Take them away." Lenny and Carl quickly did as they were told and took their captives somewhere, possibly the freezer, but I'm not sure they would be able to survive as long as they do in there, if that is where they have been taken.

"Oh well, SimpsonBirds, I'll leave you to ponder your doom alone in blistering heat just for the fun of it. Edna, warm them up now and put Professor Frink down this second or I'll be forced to make you." shouted an annoyed Sideshow Bob.

Edna immediately dropped Professor Frink and scooted over to the computer and did as she was ordered. While Homer and the boys, who were aboard SimpsonBird 5, screamed "No!!!!!"

Up in the air vent, Bart was busy telling off Milhouse for nearly giving their position away and said "That was dumb, Milhouse, it's even worse than the sneeze that you were supposed to do."

"Yeah, I know, Bart but they'd have been at it for a long time, neither of them would have given in." replied Milhouse.

Below them everyone was staring at the ceiling listening to the none to quiet whispers of the not so hidden kids, there was only so much Professor Frink's explosive sneezes can hide. Lisa thankfully realised that they had been spotted.

"Come on, guys, quick, we've gotta get outta here now, they heard your argument." she yelled at them as she slapped them for their stupidity.

"Seymour, did you capture the main characters by any chance?" Sideshow Bob asked but at Seymour's guilty face, Sideshow Bob shook his head in exasperation. "Do I have to tell you everything, can't you figure something out for yourself? Forget it, just go and get them now."

Seymour quickly ran out of the room, thankful to get away for Sideshow Bob. On his way, he bumped into Lenny and Carl deliberately due to them not warning him about his mistake. Lenny and Carl immediately followed their boss towards the other lift to SimpsonBird 2's silo.

Meanwhile, Bart, Milhouse and Lisa had somehow managed to slide down the correct vertical air vent, without getting hurt and find their way onto a floating chair. Unfortunately, Edna had for seen what they were up to and had managed to shut the doors that the incredible three would have used for an escape.

This allowed an opportunity to get out the pod vehicles, Firefly and Thunderiser. While Bart drove the Thunderiser to blast a hole in the door to SimpsonBird 1, Milhouse drove the Firefly towards Seymour and his henchmen, Lenny and Carl so that Lisa could soak them with some green grunge that we can only assume must be used to put out fires. This lead to a funny scene that all children love, get your own back with grunge.

So with the bad guys successfully made a fool of, Milhouse ran off to get something from SimpsonBird 2 that would stop it from taking off therefore prolonging the torture. Bart, meanwhile, managed to create his hole so that he and his friends can escape, where to, we'll never know as they don't make it.

Sideshow Bob, having again used his special powers has seen that his partners in crime would fail miserably to capture those pesky kids so he waited for Bart inside of the door that lead to SimpsonBird 1, I have to ask however, how he got there, I think he must be able to teleport as well.

"Hello, Bart," said Sideshow Bob. "Open the door, please, you can't escape me, you know, I'll be a lot nicer to you, your sister Lisa and your friend if you open this door." explained Sideshow Bob but seeing Bart's dubious look, he decided that the time had come to use his trusty snake staff.

Bart looked into the staff and found that all he could hear was Sideshow Bob's voice forcefully telling him to open the door. Bart, however, by some amazing miracle managed to throw off the commands and run away to meet his friends underneath SimpsonBird 1.

Seeing that he was trapped, Bart got out his stone thrower thing which he aimed at the conveniently placed button behind Sideshow Bob's head allowing for a slide to open up under their feet. While our heroes screamed their way down the chute, Seymour finally had a bright idea.

"Edna, can you fire SimpsonBird 1 from the control room?" he asked.

"Sure, Seymour, I can't see the point of such a thing but I'll fire them if you want." answered Edna as she fired the engines of SimpsonBird 1.

This led to the three kids in the chute to scream ever louder as a fireball chased them. Luckily, they managed to beat it and splashed into the ocean that encircled the island.

Back in the control room, the bad guys were celebrating finally beating the little squirts that had caused them so much trouble. Professor Frink, however, was overtaken by grief; he should have been able to save Milhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

As all this was going on at Tracy Island, Marge was enjoying a bath at her luxurious mansion home near London. She was busy splashing when Smithers came in with a cup of tea (in a pink cup, I can assure you) so she was forced to stop so that she looked like the Lady she was supposed to be.

"Smithers, look at these three men, these are the bad guys that in a few minutes time will be trying to fight us." explained Marge to her butler who was concerned with their next project from Homer.

"Why, isn't that Sideshow Bob, Mrs Simpson, the man who tried to kill your son Bart?" asked Smithers in fright when he was forced to pay attention with a glare from his employer.

"That's right, Smithers but we'll beat them, we're the good guys remember, anyway, have we heard anything from Homer and the boys lately?" asked Marge.

"No, Mrs Simpson, I think that they're in trouble as if you'll kindly watch the TV, you'll see they are not doing any rescues!" replied Smithers as he switched on the TV by the bath (a bad place to put it, don't you think?)

On the TV was a very windswept Kent Brockman. "Is it windy here, as you can see, there is a cyclone headed this way so the SimpsonBirds have been called up to help but they're being very rude and not answering, I mean, they can't be in trouble because they're invincible." explained Kent.

"Smithers, we'll have to go and save the SimpsonBirds, they're obviously in trouble." Marge exclaimed as she shooed Smithers out of the room so that she could get dressed.

On a remote part of the island, Bart and Lisa had managed to drag Milhouse out of the water in which they had landed in after they had exited the slide.

"What do you mean you can't swim, Milhouse?" exlaimed Bart at Milhouse's recent confession.

"I know, I know but I'm scared of water, you know so I didn't learn just in case." said a highly embarrassed Milhouse.

"Come on, you two, we need to get moving, who knows how long your family can last on SimpsonBird 5, we've got to save them." implored Lisa, now in a very bad mood as her hair was a mess and her clothes were ruined (or they would have been if this wasn't a film).

"Yeah but how?" asked Bart.

"If we get to the satalite hill, we could call up SimpsonBird 5 and somehow this'll give power back to them. Also I stole this part from SimpsonBird 2 so that it can't take off, this way, we've still got a possibility of saving the day." explained Milhouse with a knowing grin.

"Alright! You're a genius, Milhouse." cried Lisa as she flung her arms around Milhouse's neck and kissed him.

"Yeah, good one, Milhouse," added Bart with a jealous look as he grabbed the device. "Let's get moving then." and with that, he strode off.

So the marvellous three headed into the jungle (again another cool idea, I would have liked to have seen the island more in the series). Due to Lisa now being fuelled on pure anger at the state of her appearance, she soon got ahead of the boys who lagged behind puffing and panting. Eventually, they arrived at their destination. As Bart was climbing the last rock however, he managed to pick up a bug. Lisa immediately noticed this when Bart tried to get near her.

"AHHHHHH! Get away from me." she screamed as she scrambled backwards not daring to take her eyes off the microscopic beast.

"Calm down, Lisa, it's only a tiny scorpian, it can't hurt you." laughed Milhouse.

At the mention of spider however, Bart began leaping up and down in terror, yelling for help. It was Lisa, however, that came to the rescue when again Bart and his spider came to close for comfort. She grabbed her necklace which made her eyes turn yellow; this scared the unfortunate spider so much that it leaped off Bart's shoulder and scurried off into the safety of the jungle.

"Lis, you saved my butt, how can I ever repay you, I'm in your debt." gushed Bart as he clinged to his sister in relief.

Milhouse, however, rolled his eyes and asked "How did you do that, Lisa?" Indicating her eyes which had now returned to their normal black colour.

"Well, like Jafar in that Aladdin movie, Sideshow Bob can do it with a snake staff, why can't I do it with my necklace?" replied an annoyed Lisa.

"Fair enough," answered Milhouse with a smile. "Now let's save the SimpsonBirds." he added as he turned his attention to the harmless looking palm tree that was in fact the key to saving Disneybird5. “All I will need is a bit of wire to get this piece of e e e kit working.”

"Use Lisa's prop earrings." replied Bart.

"There's no chance you're using these prop earrings, we'll use your braces, Bart." said Lisa with a look that was not to be messed with.

"Okay, we'll use Bart's braces." agreed Milhouse as he went in for the kill with a pair of pliers that had turned up out of no where.

Bart yelled as Milhouse attacked him with the pliers. When Milhouse had gained his prize, Bart yelled "If you gave me a second, I would've taken them out myself and then it wouldn't have hurt."

"Sorry, Bart." Milhouse answered unconvincingly as he turned his attention to the palm tree.

Up on SimpsonBird 5, Homer, Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson and Dolph sat quietly waiting for their rescue. It was stiflingly hot and there were small explosions every few minutes to remind them of their doom. However, something amazing happened that broke the monotony.

"SimpsonBird 5, come in please?" asked Milhouse through the radio.

There was immediately a struggle to be the centre of attention but Kearney won. He quickly answered Milhouse who explained that he was going to try and give control back to SimpsonBird 5 rather than the control room.

"We can save you, Homer, don't worry about a thing." assured Bart.

"There you go again, jinxing everything." muttered Lisa.

"Wait for your mom, Bart, she'll save the day." announced Homer.

"What, Mom's coming, how do you know that?" asked Bart through gritted teeth.

"She's coming, Bart and she'll save the day, not you." declared Homer.

Unfortunately elsewhere on the island, Edna had found out about the radio contact and swiftly blocked out the transmission. Again this led to Homer and the boys on SimpsonBird 5 screaming "CRAP!!!!!" at the now blank screen that had previously held Bart's live picture.

"This situation's hopeless, we've only got an hour's worth of air left and this tin can's gonna re-enter the earth's atmosphere in an hour too." exclaimed Jimbo in despair.

"We'll be saved, boys, don't worry." said a confident Homer.

"What? Bart, save us? He's more likely to yell at this satellite and hope it does as he says." pointed out Dolph.

"Your old lady'll probably be doing her hair." spat Nelson.

"Will you shut the hell up, we're gonna be saved whether you like it or not." concluded Homer.

At this point in time, the artificial gravity switched off due to the loss of power, this caused the boys and Homer to float in the air which was becoming increasingly thin.

At the disguised palm tree, the amazing trio were staring at each other in disbelief. They had been thwarted again. How were they going to save the day now? Unfortunately for them, they didn't have time to contemplate this thought for long as Seymour, Carl and Lenny appeared on a quad bike that had turned up on the island from nowhere.

"They know where we are." screamed Milhouse stating the obvious as they attempted to escape.

They did this rather well seeing as they were on foot trying to get away from three thugs on a quad bike. They continued to run until they all tripped and fell down a hill into a pond. This plan was not going so well so Lisa decided that it was time to play with some bees rather than use her recently inherited spooky powers. Meanwhile, Bart and Milhouse ran off to the conveniently positioned junk yard. While there, they quickly found an old hover bike. It wasn't long afterwards that they found a sled to go on the back of it.

Meanwhile, Lisa had found her bees and had managed to throw their nest into the unlucky Seymour's hands. She managed all this without being stung herself. Seymour, however, was being stung (Lenny and Carl didn't think that they could have helped) and glared at Lisa as she made her way to the junk yard where Bart and Milhouse were. She must have used her powers to locate them though. Seymour growled in a mixture of anger and pain but managed to pull himself to his feet and hurl himself onto the quad bike to chase the now disappeared Lisa.

Lisa, however, had made it to the contraption that was supposedly their ticket to freedom and she was not impressed.

Bart, I'm not getting on that thing," she exclaimed at the sight of the hulk of junk in front of her. "I'll rip my blouse on that."

"Yeah, Bart, it's not really safe, you know. I think that we'd be safer just letting ourselves get caught." added Milhouse.

"You wanna get caught," yelled Bart. "Are you nuts? We're going on this piece of crap whether you like it or not." he huffed as he got on the hover bike.

Lisa and Milhouse shared a terrified look but quietly got on also. Bart quickly burst out of the junk yard and onto the path that Seymour and his henchmen were currently patrolling. The chase was on. Seymour's quad bike, however, was much faster than the old hover bike so this caused Bart to try and get away by gaining height. This ludicrous manoeuvre however caused the sled that held Lisa and Milhouse to fall off the back of the hover bike. As Bart made it to freedom, Lisa and Milhouse got caught.

"Ha, I've got you now and you'll pay for that bee trick." shouted Seymour in triumph.

"Okay, Principal Skinner, sorry." answered both Lisa and Milhouse as they allowed Seymour to lead them away.

Both their heads, Bart watched the scene; he was on his own now.

Marge had finally arrived at Tracy Island, she and Smithers made their way towards the house to meet their enemies.

"Now that we're here, Mrs Simpson, why do you need to get changed again, surely the SimpsonBirds are in trouble and need our help now." asked Smithers in exasperation.

"Smithers, Lady Penelope changed her outfits in the movie and I can't wear the same clothes for more than ten minutes if I can afford it. As for the SimpsonBirds, I'm sure they can wait. Besides, did you really expect me to fight bad guys in that dress?" Marge explained to the clueless Snithers believing that men will never understand women.

Finally, the dynamic duo reached the house with much complaining to find Sideshow Bob, Seymour (fully recovered from his bee attack) and Edna waiting for them.

"Ah, Marge Simpson, I was wondering when you were going to show up, well, let's get on with the fighting, Seymour, Edna, get moving, I'll sit here and watch you get beaten." ordered Sideshow Bob.

So the fight began. Seymour took on Smithers and Edna took on Marge. There were many witty comments exchanged and many crashes, bashes and bangs. Edna was rapidly outsmarted by Marge and Seymour quickly followed suit despite his amazing strength.

"Hey, Sideshow Bob, can't we help?" asked Lenny, Carl and Barney who were the henchmen.

"No, I'll handle this myself." answered Sideshow Bob annoyed that his friends had been beaten so easily.

Smithers, now free of Seymour, tried to hit Sideshow Bob but the attempt was swiftly quashed. Marge also tried but with no luck, International Rescue's greatest secret agents were not so great anymore. It was now when all hope was lost that Bart turned up. Sideshow Bob immediately noticed the not too well hidden Bart and quickly made a situation that would allow him to blackmail the 10 year old.

"Hello, Bart, nice to see you again, would you be so kind as to give me that thing that'll make SimpsonBird 2 fly?" asked Sideshow Bob politely.

"Eat my shorts, Sideshow Bob, I won't let you win." yelled Bart.

At this comment, Sideshow Bob turned his snake staff towards Marge and Smithers and used it cause them a great deal of pain. Smithers howled in pain while Marge tried to keep her hair up pretending that nothing wrong was happening.

"Hey- this isn't- fair- why isn't- Mrs Simpson in- pain." gasped Smithers.

Sideshow Bob only increased the power of his staff before he explained "Marge is a lady and it's not right to torture a woman, I apologise, Mr Smithers but this is just the way it's got to be," he explained before turning his attention to Bart. "Bart, I'll stop hurting your friends if you give me the thing that makes SimpsonBird 2 fly."

Seeing that this was a no win situation, Bart chucked the thing that made SimpsonBird 2 fly at Sideshow Bob hoping that it would hit him, unfortunately, Sideshow Bob blocked it's path with his staff. He suddenly looked weak which Bart quickly noticed.

"Using that snake staff makes you tired, that's your weakness, Sideshow Bob." exclaimed Bart.

"Please can someone stop the pain now, Bart's just given you the thing that makes SimpsonBird 2 fly, just put us in the freezer now, I promise I'll be good." begged Smithers who was still in pain.

"Oh okay, I did promise, didn't I?" agreed Sideshow Bob as he motioned for the now fully recovered Seymour and Edna to take their captives to the freezer.

Marge was the only one to fight the pushing and that was only because Seymour nudged her carefully placed beehive. Soon all the heroes were in the freezer, doomed to be stuck with each other for eternity in the cold. After nearly seconds, Marge came up with an escape plan.

"Smithers, I've got a cunning plan." exclaimed Marge.

With all their enemies safely in the freezer and having successfully put the thing that made SimpsonBird 2 fly back in its rightful place, Sideshow Bob, Edna and Seymour were about to head off to London to cause absolute chaos with the SimpsonBird and the Mole.

"We're ready for take off." said a glum Edna, she was already missing Professor Frink.

"Hey, you've forgotten us!!!" yelled Lenny, Carl and Barney from outside the giant green craft.

"So I have but wait a minute, you're supposed to disappear, maybe you're taking the submarine somewhere, sorry but you'll have to stay here, Gentlemen." apologised Sideshow Bob.

"Ah, nuts, first we don't have any names and now we get stuck here waiting to get caught by the good guys when they escape." fumed Lenny as he kicked angrily at the floor.

"Wait a minute, Sideshow Bob, who's flying this thing and the Mole for that matter?" asked a confused Carl.

"Edna can fly or drive anything apparently, she's pretty good, I'll never allow people to do women driver stereotypes again, if she was that good at fighting and I'd be invincible." explained Sideshow Bob as he smiled at Edna who started to look happier at the compliment, in fact, she started to bat her eyelids at Sideshow Bob.

"Get going then, before we get another soppy moment here." said a disgusted Barney as he turned around making fake retching noises.

Sideshow Bob shook his head at the three men, then gave Edna a quick peck on the cheek and then they were gone.

After Marge had chucked her shoe at the general direction of the ceiling for at least the hundredth time, she finally got lucky. Her shoe sailed into the air, crashed into the icicle, which detached from the ceiling and fell through the rope that was holding Smithers's hands behind his back. Quickly, our heroes untied each other and turned their attention to the locked door of the freezer. Smithers used his knowledge of his criminal past to realise that a wire was required.

"Lisa, could I please use your earrings?" asked Smithers before he noticed the fierce look on Lisa's face which made him cower.

"Here use this, Smithers." offered Marge eager not to make Lisa angry as she handed over a wire that we all remember.

Once free from the freezer, all the heroes raced to the control room. When they got there, all trace of ever being in the freezer vanished and they quickly set about contacting SimpsonBird 5.

"SimpsonBird 5 come in please, ga-haven?" asked Professor Frink looking worried, was it too late. "Mr Simpson?"

The video screen suddenly blinked on and showed Homer, Jimbo, Keanrey, Nelson and Dolph having a whale of a time racing each other to the opposite sides of the satellite without touching the floor and swimming in mid-air.

"Homer! What the ga-hoy are you doing?" yelled Professor Frink in shock at what he was seeing.

"D'OH!!!!!" yelled Homer and all aboard SimpsonBird 5 quickly pretended to be unconscious.

"That's the first time on set you've called me Homer. What the hell's your excuse?" asked Homer.

Professor Frink started mumbling about it not being his fault while Bart went up to the screen.

"Dad, Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson, Dolph, you're okay." stated an astonished Bart.

"You've got control of SimpsonBird 5." said Milhouse as Professor Frink was still trying to excuse himself for his slip in concentration.

Within seconds, Kearney reported that everything was okay again.

"That was quick," exclaimed Milhouse. "I thought that it'd take hours to get SimpsonBird 5 back into a proper orbit especially as you've lost all power."

"Yeah, well, my SimpsonBird's just awesome." answered Kearney with a shrug which Milhouse returned accompanied with a smile.

"Where the hell's Sideshow Bob?" asked Homer when he finally had his feet back on the floor.

"He's headed for London in SimpsonBird 2." replied Professor Frink.

"Okay, guys, off we go again." ordered Homer to Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson and Dolph.

"Yo, Mr S, SimpsonBird 3's lost something, somehow, we'll still be able to fly straight but we won't make it in time." said Kearney as he cringed expecting Homer's wrath.

"I'll go," offered Bart but with one look at Lisa and Milhouse looking at him, he corrected himself. "I mean we'll go."

Homer glared at Bart for a moment not wanting him to go but he saw movement in the corner of his eye, Kearney was nodding his head like a demented madman, his way of thanking Homer for saving him from being cooped up with Homer for an infinite amount of time.

"Okay, Bart, off you go." said Homer as he made his exit from SimpsonBird 5 grabbing Kearney by his bad arm on the way with the rest of the boys.

The awesome three ran off to Jimbo's portrait which lead them to SimpsonBird 1. They quickly arrived and got ready to take-off. It was only then that they noticed that Marge had joined them after having time to get a change of clothes. They looked down at their clothes and noticed that they had also changed; they all just shrugged and carried on. Within minutes, SimpsonBird 1 took off from it's launch pad which was cleverly hidden under the swimming pool and headed for London without so much as a tutorial from Professor Frink, pretty good for a woman and three kids that had never flown before.


	4. Chapter 4

In London, SimpsonBird 2 had arrived, it was time for Sideshow Bob to live his dream. The first thing they had to do was land near the Thames that meant that they had to fly under Tower Bridge apparently. This leads to the poor bridge people being forced to lift the bridge with only a seconds warning. Thankfully, no-one must have been on the bridge at the time. The bad guys quickly landed in Jubilee Gardens and made their way to the mole that would allow them to get into the Bank of England.

Outside however, a large crowd of extras had gathered to watch the action when Kent Brockman turned up.

"Wow, weren't you on the other side-didlly-ide of the world just a few minutes ago, Mr Brockman?" asked an astonished Flanders.

"Yes I was but I've got to report everything that happens to the SimpsonBirds so here I am and out of breathe but in time to report," he puffed before the camera was switched on. "This is Kent Brockman reporting from London where the SimpsonBirds have just landed for no good reason." he reported to the camera before he got completely covered in mud that the Mole had just sent into the air as it burrowed into the ground in front of SimpsonBird 2.

The crowd and Kent all ran over to the bank of the Thames that the Mole was currently burrowing under. Kent, however, suddenly noticed something.

"This just in," he said to the camera. "The Mole is now burrowing under the Thames in what we can assume is an attack of some kind, also the door to SimpsonBird 2 has been left open but we'll all stand here like good people and not go in to find out International Rescue's secrets. Not even the police are going to look in it. I can't believe it but this reporter's not going to go in."

In the Mole, however, Edna had encountered a problem; they were headed straight towards the monorail that crossed the Thames's support columns. Sideshow Bob, however, smiled at this development, the more bedlam he could create, the better so they ploughed on through the supports causing mass mayhem above ground.

The crowd watching the Mole's progress under the Thames stared in disbelief as it cut through the supports for the only noticeable futuristic change to the capital. Just when they thought all hope was lost, SimpsonBird 1 turned up.

In SimpsonBird 1, Bart was getting ready to land which he quickly did without causing too much damage to the SimpsonBird. They rapidly noticed that the monorail and the cartoons aboard were in serious need of a rescue. So with that thought in mind, Bart, Lisa and Milhouse raced over to SimpsonBird 2 so that they could perform the rescue. Marge, however, decided to go against Sideshow Bob alone via a clothes shop and a hairdresser.

Once inside SimpsonBird 2, after not being asked to stop once by anybody around the danger zone, Bart quickly took off, again without known prior training. As the SimpsonBird drew close to the helpless monorail with it's many screaming occupants, it suddenly fell into the Thames.

Bart quickly realised, when he had gotten over his shock, that it was finally time for SimpsonBird 4 to make an appearance. Bart quickly left Milhouse in charge and launched SimpsonBird 4. Once in the water, he quickly made his way over to the unlucky monorail car which luckily for it's occupants must be waterproof for some unknown reason. Bart made the observation that he couldn't get the car out of the Thames without moving part of what was previously the support for the monorail. Milhouse, however, couldn't get a clear shot at it so Lisa suggested swimming to get a line around the rubble.

"You want to swim in the Thames, Lisa, you're crazy, do you know that only about one hundred and fifty years ago, it was used as a sewer and probably still is today by some people." exclaimed Milhouse with disgust at the images flashing through his head.

"Don't remind me, Milhouse but can you see any other way to save those people?" asked Lisa as she made her way to the edge of the open pod ready to jump, thinking about how she was going to ruin yet another outfit.

Lisa jumped in and quickly made her way to the stricken monorail car, in this movie and the team's show itself, she can swim very well. In no time at all, Milhouse was able to pull the debris off the car, Lisa was safely inside SimpsonBird 4 so Bart was able to lift the monorail car to the surface and therefore save the people inside.

When they surfaced, they found themselves surrounded by speedboats that had been circling the area pointlessly for the past ten minutes. Bart noticed that SimpsonBird 3 had now arrived.

Homer, Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson and Dolph all jumped up and down at the sight of the people in the monorail being saved.

"Dude, I thought you were injured." exclaimed Nelson in surprise at the sight of Kearney leaping around. At the comment, Kearney quickly looked injured again.

They all ran towards Bart who was racing towards them eager to know that they were okay. They all had a big hug together before Homer realised that things still had to be done.

"Jimbo, Kearney, Nelson, Dolph, go run off in that general direction and try to look like you're heroes on a mission. Before you ask, no I don't know what are supposed to be doing. Possibly put SimpsonBird 4 away. Bart, Lisa and Milhouse, when he's finished playing with SimpsonBird 2, will come with me to help Marge who might be in trouble." ordered Homer and everyone ran off in their respective directions.

Marge stealthily found her way into the Bank and quickly found Sideshow Bob who was busy studying the diamonds he was about to steal. Her clomping high heels however gave away her path that was leading her towards her enemy.

"Magre Simpson, how nice it is to have you grace us with your presence and another pink outfit as well, we're honoured, though I have to ask, what have you done to your hair?" asked Sideshow Bob with a sickly smile.

"Consider yourself captured, Sideshow Bob, if you make one wrong move, I'll shoot you." Marge replied indicating the gun in her hand.

"You mean a wrong move like this." Sideshow Bob answered as he walked up to the unsuspecting Marge and slapped the gun out of her hand. Seymour was thankfully behind her when this happened, waiting to grab Marge and carry her to the waiting cage.

Once Marge was safely secured in the cage, Seymour went back to his treasure as did Sideshow Bob. It took five whole minutes to realise that if Marge was free, that meant the other SimpsonBirds must also be here in London.

"The SimpsonBirds, they're here. Go and kill them all but make sure both of you get Smithers, Milhouse and Lisa first. Edna, allow Homer and Bart past you." ordered Sidehsow Bob.

"What about the rest of the boys, they don't even know what we look like, one of us could go get them first, it'll be much easier and nasty for Scrooge." Edna pointed out and Seymour nodded in agreement.

"I said get them afterwards, now do as I ordered now." yelled Sideshow Bob and Seymour and Edna ran towards their targets as fast as they possibly could.

When Homer, Bart, Lisa and Milhouse arrived at the bank, Smithers had also arrived in FAB1. The five of them into the bank. When they had got so far in, Homer stopped the others.

"Okay, you guys stay here, I'll go save Marge." he announced and ran off before anyone could complain at the injustice.

Bart glared at Homer's rapidly disappearing back and then had an idea. He turned around slowly and looked over Smithers's shoulder and put on his best horrified face on.

"Yo, Smithers, look, Mr Burns wants to kill you for not letting him do a scene with you." he yelled causing Smithers, Lisa and Milhouse to whirl around.

Bart quickly took advantage of the distraction and chased Homer to where Sideshow Bob must be. (They must be telepathic as well because they don't seem to get lost).

When Smithers, Lisa and Milhouse realised Bart's treachery, they were pretty angry, none of them liked to look the fool.

"Bart, you get back here this very second, I'll tell Homer what you said, I'm sure he'll be pleased." ranted Smithers.

Lisa, however, was positively angry as she yelled "Bartholomew JoJo Simpson, how dare you go off and save the day without telling me, I want to help, you're worse than-"

Milhouse thankfully interrupted to declare that Seymour had arrived. They all cringed as the huge man towered over them. They all silently agreed that they could never win without Marge's wonderful fighting skills and turned to run only to catch sight of Edna cutting off their escape route. They were doomed as boys are not allowed to hit girls even if they are one of the bad guys. Lisa, however, held the answer.

"I'll take care of Miss Krabappel, you two take on Prinicipal Skinner." she shouted as she ran over to the unsuspecting Edna and hit her with all the saved up anger that she had and then continued to run off with Edna chasing after her leaving Smithers and Milhouse with no choice but to face Smithers on their own.

Seymour smiled at his opponents who had about one muscle between them. He quickly made his first move catching poor Smithers square in the face, then the stomach. Smithers groaned in pain but luckily was saved from future torment when Milhouse came up with an idea.

"Okay, Mr Smithers, I'll tell you what to do while Principal Skinner stands there looking dumb, not thinking that we might possibly figure out a way to kick his butt. I'm gonna kick him then you're gonna throw that ludicrous punch that you've been rehearsing, okay?" plotted Milhouse.

"I agree, off you go then." approved Smithers as he got ready.

Milhouse quickly went in for the kill, he kicked Seymour with all his might causing him to double up in pain, then Smithers swung his arm around getting up speed (I think) and hit Smithers causing him to fall to the floor like a stone unconscious. Smithers and Milhouse smiled at each other, brains always beats muscle. Then they strolled off in the general direction that Lisa had gone, not hurrying as they did not want to do anymore fighting for today.

Elsewhere in the bank that was strangely quiet considering that it had just been broken into, Lisa was being chased by a very out of breath Edna. Ahead on, Lisa was a dead end with a cage, it looked like it was the end of Lisa until Edna followed Lisa into the cage, when she could have just stopped outside and closed the door leaving the way clear to go and destroy the rest of the SimpsonBirds.

Anyway, this didn't happen as Edna raced into the cage right behind Lisa. Lisa then jumped and did an amazing flip causing Edna to run straight into the wall, allowing for Lisa to close the door on her enemy trapping her inside.

"Bye, Miss Krabappel, remember that it's the good girls that win and even though you're supposed to a genius, I, an 8 year old girl, outsmarted you." teased Lisa.

"The problem is the fact, that I'm a bad guy, I've learnt my lesson now, next movie, I promise I'll be good." stated Edna with a sad smile.

Lisa returned a sympathetic smile, Edna wasn't that bad and headed off to find her real family so that she could save the hapless trio that were currently being mercilessly beaten by Sideshow Bob and his snake staff.

Homer scrambled over the rubble that Sideshow Bob had created when he was in control of the Mole. He quickly managed to locate Marge who was tied up inside an open cage. He made his way over to her not thinking to look around for the bad guys beforehand. Sidehsow Bob revealed himself to Homer once he was in plain sight.

"Hello, Homer, come to save the day I see, well I'm sorry but that's just not going to happen." he explained as he walked up to Homer and pushed him with little effort (especially for a man, that is supposed to be getting weak) into the cage that was currently holding Marge.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Homer as he raced over to the now locked cage that held his parents.

Bart quickly turned around to regard Sideshow Bob who was smiling smugly at the sequence of events. Sideshow Bob quickly chucked Bart against the wall just for the fun of it. Unfortunately, it made him look weak again.

"I can beat him, I'm sure of it, he's getting weaker." pointed out Bart.

"No, I'm not, getting weaker." yelled Sideshow Bob as he lifted himself onto a walkway above his head and then pulled Bart into the air with his evil powers.

As Bart made gagging sounds, Lisa turned to her dimwitted father who was stood watching the drama in horror. "Homie, can't you climb on the shelves and try to get out of this cage and therefore save Bart?" suggested Marge.

"Marge honey, it'll take up too much effort, anyway, Bart's doing fine by himself." shrugged Homer before he returned his attention to Bart who had now been dropped to the floor.

Sideshow Bob sneered at the 10 year old that lay on the floor below him gasping for breath. In no time at all however, Bart recovered and was on the chase again. He climbed up on the Mole that was conveniently placed just below the walkway that Sideshow Bob was now stood upon. Sideshow Bob, now with great effort due to him getting weaker, started up the motors to the Mole, making the blades turn faster and faster. Bart was forced to leap onto the walkway but unfortunately due to a railing only being on one side, he missed and was forced to cling for life to the bars.

Sideshow Bob smiled smugly at his now definitely beaten foe, he turned to Scrooge. "Glad you could see this." he chided as he brought his foot on top of Bart's hand and stamped.

Bart screamed in pain and fear but was thankfully saved by Lisa's timely arrival.

"No!" she screamed before she grabbed her necklace.

Sideshow Bob was caught off guard by this sudden turn of events but managed to recover enough to get his snake staff and point it at Lisa. Luckily, Lisa had already managed to turn her eyes yellow again which confused Sideshow Bob so much that he promptly fell off the walkway, causing it to flip over so that Bart was safe and Sideshow Bob was the one hanging on for dear life. Lisa, however, succumbed to the effects of using such weird powers and groaned as her eyes struggled to turn back to black.

"Oh great, I've been beaten again, well, Bart, well done, you've been a formidable opponent, I wish you well." Sideshow Bob said before he let go of the railing.

"No," cried Bart as he watched Sideshow Bob fall. Mercifully, he caught him preventing him from falling onto the still moving blades of the Mole. "No, you've still gotta be okay, so that if there's ever a sequel made, you can be in it."

"Please, Bart, the producers lost so much money making this, they can't afford to make a sequel." mocked Sideshow Bob.

"Oh well, in that case, I'll just let you fall." replied Bart.

"No! Please, I didn't mean it, I'll be a good bad guy and get put in prison, I don't like the look of those blades." concluded Sideshow Bob and Bart obeyed his wishes.

Homer and Marge looked on proud but two questions entered their thoughts, how were they going to get out of these cages and how was a boy like Bart going to pull a big man like Sidehsow Bob to safety.

Now that all the bad guys are all safely behind bars for a long time we assume and hope, the SimpsonBirds all return to their tropical island paradise. With all injuries miraculously healed with the exception of a sling on Kearney's arm, they all headed out to the swimming pool. Jimbo, Nelson and Dolph were getting up to their old tricks, Homer was busy chatting up Marge in front of Smithers, Keanrey was trying to find a quiet place to have a well earned nap, Apu and Manjula were talking to Professor Frink about being a good screen parent and Milhouse was trying to learn to swim with the help of a quarrelling Lisa and Bart.

"Hi, Grandma." Bart and Lisa greeted the newcomer to the set.

"Are you all enjoying yourselves?" asked Grandma Simpson with a proud smile for her daughter in law and two of her three grandchildren.

"Yeah, Mother Simpson, we've had loads of fun, shame it's come to an end really." Marge replied.

"What?" yelled Grandma as she looked over to where the filming was taking place and sure enough, Marge was right, they had done the whole film without him. She stormed onto the set to meet her son Homer and said "Hello, Homer, having fun?"

Everyone stared wide eyed with panic at Grandma Simpson, everyone who could, escaped, everyone that is, except Homer who couldn't, due to his mother blocking off his only escape route.

"Hi, Mom, how are you? Lovely day, don't you-" Homer tried to say with a look of pure terror on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU FINISH THIS FILM WITHOUT EVEN A SMALL SCENE WITH ME IN IT? WHY YOU LITTLE, I COULD'VE BROUGHT A LITTLE BIT OF MATURITY TO THIS MOVIE BUT, NO, I'M NOT IN IT SO"

Homer, however, managed to get free from Grandma and ran as fast as he could while being chased by the amazingly agile pensioner yelling "End the movie now, I've had enough, please put us all out of our misery immediately, I'm begging you, I'll do anything." He however stopped when he had run head first into the camera causing the picture to become filled with static.


End file.
